Of health and hot chocolate
by overratedmusings
Summary: Winter in Konoha, time for TenTen to finally relax...but Neji just had to go and get ill. typical. For the NejiTenplz winter contest on deviantART. enjoyy. new penname


heyyy...yea so this is for the NejiTenplz group on dA winter contest but seeing as i dont have dA i put it here instead hehe. Enjoy!

**Pairing(s)/fandom**: NejiTen  
**word count**: story- 775 words  
**prompt(s) used**: Winter  
**WARNINGS**: Neji may be slight OOC but meh  
**disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; otherwise some things may have been veryyyy different, too many things to list.

"Finally two weeks of relaxation!" TenTen looked out the window onto Konoha. She smiled to herself as she saw the crisp white sheet of snow lining the roofs of the houses and the ninja-snowmen the children in her neighbourhood had made, the weapons mistress couldn't help but chuckle at the snowy beard the blizzard of last night had given to the fifth hokage's stone face.

"Snow on the ground, people to see…you know I could be out having fun right now…BUT NO!" she span around, furiously glaring at the Hyuga shaped lump that had taken up all of her bed, "YOU JUST HAD TO GET ILL, FORCE YOUSELF INTO MY HOUSE AND PRACTICALLY GOT GAI-SENSEI TO ORDER ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU UNTIL YOU'RE EITHER BETTER OR DIE OF PNUMONIA!"

"Too…loud…TenTen" Neji groggily heaved himself into sitting position, "It's just a cold".

"A…cold" her eye began to twitch, "then why come to me?"

"Because I'd be lonely on my own"

"Ok forget about pneumonia, I'm gonna kill you myself"

"Please TenTen, you love me too much to kill me" Neji smirked as he saw a small blush creep up her cheeks.

"Hmm…showing some slight sense of humour, must be worse then we thought" for emphasis she crawled up the bed and placed a hand onto his burning uncovered forehead, "a fever too".

"Uhh TenTen, do you mind?"

"Wow, you're turning a little bit red…and your heartbeats getting faster…are you sure it's just a cold?" her brow creased in worry as she pushed closer to him, double checking his temperature with her hand.

"It's just…I…don't want you to get ill too" Neji breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw her eyes widen slightly in surprise. Moments passed and neither of them moved, for a second Neji thought he'd said the wrong thing before he noticed the smile that was slowly spreading across her face.

"Aww" TenTen grinned at him, giving him a quick hug, "For an ice cube, you do care".

"Hn"

"Way to ruin the moment" she chuckled, "Wait here".

"Well its not like I can go anywhere else" Neji flopped backwards on the bed and rolled onto his side, a small trace of a smirk appeared when he saw TenTen's less than amused face.

"One more joke and I'm calling Sakura, there must be something wrong with you" she headed out the door, playfully sticking her tongue at him, her giggling echoing down the hall. She padded into the kitchen, humming a tune to herself while waiting for the kettle to boil. _'God I hate winter, there's always a chance of catching a cold'_.

* * *

"I leave for five minutes and you fall asleep? Is it really that boring Neji?", The prodigy slowly opened his eyes to be met with the sight of TenTen carrying two mugs, her signature Chinese-buns had been replaced by a braid.

"Here" She handed him the steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands, "move over, I wanna sit down" without spilling a drop of the hot liquid the Kunoichi settled herself next to him on the bed.

"What's with the braid?"

"No idea" She shrugged, "We're not training so I figured there's no harm in changing it…you don't like it?"

"No its fine" Neji blinked a few times, "it's just…un-TenTen like of you" silence settled between them.

"You know you can drink your hot chocolate Neji, it's not poisoned…" The Hyuga looked at her sceptically before taking a hesitant sip, "…as far as you know".

Neji almost choked, "TenTen?"

"Kidding" he glared at her momentarily, "Come on Neji, you know I wouldn't really try and kill you" his shoulders visibly relaxed, only to tense again when he felt her head rest on his shoulder.

"You know TenTen you shouldn't be this close, you might get ill too"

"I won't" she lifted her head and cheekily winked at him, "trust me". She snuggled further into his shoulder, sighing contently when she was comfortable. "You know Neji, maybe you should get ill more often".

"Why?" he set his mug down on the bedside table, "I thought you didn't like taking care of me".

"I don't, but you're less….Neji-like".

"Neji-like?" the Hyuga raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Yea, you're acting nicer, making some jokes…kinda and you're not talking with that 'I'm always right' tone of voice".

"I'm not right all of the time…just most of it" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yea well…wel…ACHOO" TenTen sniffed slightly, Neji couldn't help but chuckle at his team mate's pouting face.

"See what I mean. Besides, I thought you said you wouldn't…"

"You know what Neji, I hope you catch pneumonia".


End file.
